Only For You
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: The Apocalypse is over and Sam wakes up after a celebratory night of drinking to find that somehow he ended up sharing a bed with Lucifer. It turns out not so bad. Lucifer/Sam


Title: Only For You  
>Pairing: LuciferSam, Dean/Castiel  
>Rating: NC-17(vague)<br>Word Count: 1493  
>Spoilers: Lucifer<br>Warnings: AU probably about midway through Season Five  
>Notes: Written for <strong>mangacrack<strong> at c**omment_fic** for the following prompt: _Supernatural, Sam/Lucifer, they celebrated the end of the apocalpyse, but how the fuck did he get in bed with Lucifer? _A bit more serious then I think they were looking for but ;)

* * *

><p>It was the end of the end of the world as they knew it. Just like that. So, to celebrate, the Winchesters acted in their usual fashion. That is to say, they kicked back at Bobby's and got rip roaring drunk. Sam can't remember much from the night before, not beyond the first few shared bottles of liquor and the decreasing personal distance between Dean and Castiel that was really only expected after all this time.<p>

Though, he did remember Lucifer. The fallen angel stuck close to him throughout, not yet comfortable around Dean or Castiel and he didn't much care for Bobby's constant suspicious staring. Or at least that's what Sam assumed was the fallen's issue but who really knew?

Speaking of knowing, there was one thing Sam can't figure out. How the fuck he ended up in bed with Lucifer. That was his primary concern at the moment, even through the pounding in his head. He really needed to stop doing things that led to pain in the early times of the morning. One would think he would have learned by now, both from personal experience and from watching Dean's pain. Anyway, that wasn't his main concern right now. No, his main concern was the fallen angel wrapped like an octopus around him on the bed of his upstairs room.

Since he can't remember how he ended up in this situation, Sam decided to hypothesize even as his brain called him an idiot for thinking so hard. There was one primary idea Sam came up with that wasn't sort of completely retarded: Lucifer followed him in here after Sam stumbled in to sleep, mostly likely because of a lack of knowing where else to go. Only this hypothesis left a few other questions unanswered. Such as, why was Lucifer asleep in the first place? Angel's didn't need to sleep, not even fallen angels (excepting those who fall human). Is it possible that Lucifer actually got drunk the previous night? Unlikely, Sam decided, remembering how Castiel once drank an entire liquor store with only a sort of weave to his steps and that was just when he was starting to fall. Lucifer retained all his former angelic power so he should be impervious to liquor. Then again, he should also be impervious to such a trivial thing as sleep. All this thinking without the pleasure of answers was only making Sam's head hurt more.

Also, Sam felt the need to point out, they were both wearing clothes still so that was a good thing. He apparently _didn't_ have drunken sex with the devil. That's always good...he should probably try to keep it that way. And he should probably be trying to get away right about now.

Sam found himself strangely reluctant to move though. Lucifer was warm for one thing, really warm and he held Sam in a tight, protective manner that he hadn't had the pleasure of feeling in a very long time. He rather liked it.

He shouldn't. This was Lucifer, the freaking devil of all people. Things? Of all things. The fallen angel who had been cast into a cage at the depths of Hell for his sins against God. Against humanity.

The very humanity he had now decided to save. Who would have thought? Lucifer, deciding to lend his immeasurable strength to the humans against Heaven and Hell alike. The devil, who when he was demanded to tell why, said only to his tortured vessel; "Because I choose you."

Because, and Sam thought maybe he understood better now, Lucifer was just as sick of the fighting and killing (family) as the rest of the weary. Because he never wanted to fight in the first place but was poked and prodded and insulted into having no other choice.

Until now. Until the brothers Winchester with their loyal angel fought destiny itself and told fate to screw a goose. Until he was presented with a different choice then before.

And Lucifer chose for himself. He exercised free will and told his elder brother to go back home because he would not fight and there was nothing more to be done. It was all over with the standing up of one fallen angel.

All in all, Sam found himself thinking, maybe there was something left of Lucifer that wasn't as tainted as the world would have everyone believe. Especially since this angel, the first of the rebellion, was one of the very few who fought for humanity.

"Not for humanity." Lucifer's voice, the voice of his repaired and stabilized vessel, said into Sam's ear, sounding husky with sleep. "For you. Only you. Because it's what you want.

And really, what could he say to that?

"I thought you didn't need sleep?" Smooth Sam, real smooth.

Lucifer huffed breath across his neck during the answering yawn and Sam shivered. "I don't but you were so I tried it."

"And?"

"And it was an oddly pleasant experience."

Sam smiled at the frank admittance and behind him Lucifer shifted, hugging him closer and resting his chin on Sam's shoulder. "This is pleasant as well."

And now the devil had Sam blushing and at a loss for words. They were cuddling. He was _cuddling_ with Lucifer. At least Sam knew for a fact the world wasn't coming to an end. Not anymore. Besides, Sam had to admit, if only to himself, he found this pretty pleasant too. Not that he'd ever say such a thing out loud, especially not where his brother could hear.

Speaking of Dean, Sam wondered absently what happened to him last night.

"I believe Castiel and your brother are currently sharing a bed." Lucifer said, randomly, and Sam nodded at the answer to his question before frowning.

"Hey, wait. Are you reading my mind?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, alright, how about you not do that?"

Lucifer's chin moved and Sam caught the head tilt from the corner of his eyes, "Then how am I supposed to know what you want?"

Again, Sam was thrown momentarily off guard, "Uh, I'll tell you."

"No you won't."

Sam couldn't really argue that. Winchesters were, by growing up and by nature, the suffer in silence types. Lucifer made a humming noise of satisfaction and moved, loosing his grip on Sam enough to roll the human onto his back. Before Sam could do much more then open his mouth to question, Lucifer had a hand on his cheek and was kissing him.

The other's mouth was hot and insistent, though not rough, and Sam found himself powerless to resist. Didn't really want to in the first place. Lucifer drew back to let him breathe and then his hands were everywhere, touching Sam as if starved for it.

Sam could understand why. The touches were allowed, as was the removal of clothes. Lucifer had a wonderful touch and Sam did his best to touch back, skimming hands over the curve of spine and sides and pulled Lucifer closer. Wanting this despite his earlier misgivings.

Though, technically, he only promised himself not to have drunken sex with Lucifer. Sam was pretty sure he was stone sober, even his hangover headache vanished thanks to Lucifer. So Sam pushed forward. He pushed and pulled and got what he wanted in return. He spread his legs, lifted his hips and said yes in a completely different way.

It was a frenzied race to the finish, too much too fast and when the time came they broke the end together. Sam was left panting, feeling like all his bones had been liquified and buzzing from the rush. He was flushed and sweating and sticky in uncomfortable places but Lucifer cuddled them back together the way they were before and Sam slept.

This time when Sam woke it was to a languid calm that was nearly alien in its comfort. Lucifer was still a furnace at his back and Sam decided to stop thinking so much when he first wakes up. It's at that moment, of course, that there was a pounding knock on the door and Dean's voice shouted through. He yelled for Sam to stop lounging in bed with his boyfriend all day and get the hell up for Christ sakes.

Sam snorted and grumbled a few choice mentions of Castiel loud enough for his brother to hear and it worked, if the silence following was any indication.

Lucifer made a noise suspiciously like a chuckle and kissed Sam, kissed him like he had all the time in the world.

Sam couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the time in the world here, with this fallen angel turned personal savior. Lucifer was his destined alright, just not in the way anyone had ever imagined. Angels and demons don't exactly have the greatest imagination anyway, Sam thought and he smiled at his angel.


End file.
